Demons
by petiteneko
Summary: When Kakashi looked back, he always saw his teacher, Rin and Obito. When Kakashi looked forward he saw a mirror reflection. Major Hitatus, no current muse for this fiction.
1. Haunt

Summary: When Kakashi looked back, he always saw his teacher, Rin and Obito. When Kakashi looked forward he saw a mirror reflection.

Warnings: Had some spoilers on Kakashi's background and about Yondaime, but other than that, I don't think much else. I don't know if this'll turn into a KakaSasu or not, nor am I sure if this'll end up going AU,thought I kind of doubt the former.

Discalimer: All of the characters are copyrighted to Masashi Kishimoto, but the plot is mine

* * *

Kakashi was a man who lived in the past yet hoped for the future. Or did he? Some days, it seemed that the Jounin lived in his own time, stuck in between yet not quite in the present. That attribute became clearer once he took on his very first, accepted Genin team. He would show up late every day, ranging from a few minutes to a few hours, though typically leaning to the latter side.

But, who knew that Kakashi Hatake was a man of prayer?

Yes, he often remained at the memorial tombstone, letting his unspoken thoughts to whisper to his past team. He mourned for three, Minato, Rin, and especially Obito. He looked up to them for guidance, though was given none. They knew he need not hear their voices nor have an invisible hand. Even Kakashi knew to an extent. Whenever he pleaded for an answer, it always came. Sometimes, it did in fact take hours, but his mind would churn, forming an answer of its own. Today was one of these days. The Chunin exams were quickly approaching. His instincts told him to allow and nominate his team, but his mind told him they weren't ready. He remembered the mission that had almost killed them – particularly Sasuke. He pleaded with Obito, then with Rin. Finally, as he spoke to his deceased teacher, the answer dawned to him. Did Minato stop them when they were far, far younger than these three? No, he did not. With a smile on his masked face, Kakashi set out to greet his team, who would be obviously annoyed and hungry due to his antics.

--

There was no doubting that the son of the great White Fang was proud of his team. They continued to strive for the goal and survived not unscathed, nor without losses, but they were alive. Kakashi observed as the rookie genius ate his evening meal, the boy having such a resemblance to his former team mate. Obito Uchiha. Those endless black eyes hid such a deadly skill and such potential. And when the red sharingan swirled to life, there was much danger. Idly, the Jounin wondered how Obito would have used those eyes, how he would have developed if the rock had not fallen upon him. He wondered how exactly _he_ would be if his former friend had not diminished before his own eyes, and how his skills would be if he didn't inherit the eye he is now known for. But Kakashi knows that Obito isn't the only one who resembles his student, but he himself is also a contender to Sasuke's demeanour and being. No, that's not right. Sasuke is _exactly _who he was back then. And he knew how hard this boy's determination would be to break. Another question came to his mind; that if his team went through the tragedies his had, would history repeat itself? Would Sasuke's attitude change on revenge? But Kakashi knew that chance was slim, especially since Naruto, Obito's clone, held the Kyuubi demon within him.

But, who was to be feared more, Naruto or… Sasuke?

The elders knew of what Naruto retained within him, and knew of Naruto's potential (if it could be called that). But, only Kakashi knew of what demon lived within Sasuke. He knew that demon quite well, as that dark fiend once dwelled within him. He shed that monster long ago, once his best friend died, and perhaps it crept along the walls of Konoha, waiting and waiting for a new person to inhabit. Sasuke was now the one who housed it, and Kakashi was afraid that it wouldn't leave. He personally felt responsible, and he had to stop it.

He wouldn't let this demon run free.

* * *

Okay! My first fan fiction on this account. If there are any errors or concerns PLEASE contact me!!! (via PM or review) because I'm trying to improve upon on writing skills.

And yes, like I said above, I really doubt this will turn into a Kakasasu, and I hope it doesn't, because I always wanted to write just parental or friendship between the two.  
Oh, a beta would be much appreciated hehe


	2. Time

Summary: When Kakashi looked back, he always saw his teacher, Rin and Obito. When Kakashi looked forward he saw a mirror reflection.

Warnings: Has some spoilers on Kakashi's background and about Yondaime, but other than that, I don't think much else.

Discalimer: All of the characters are copyrighted to Masashi Kishimoto, but the plot is mine

* * *

Every time Kakashi looked at his student Sasuke, it never ceased to amaze him of their current and past resemblances. The best way to explain it went something along the lines of this:

He was – is – popular with the women/girls. Sasuke is too.  
He was – is – a genius. Sasuke is too.

His team had a love triangle of sorts. Sasuke's does too.

He hosted that vengeful, lonesome demon. It's in Sasuke now.

Kakashi knew that list extended to almost every aspect of their lives and he wondered if Sasuke knew too, especially when that oh-so-familiar determination shone in the Uchiha's eyes. '_Perhaps the Chidori will help the boy understand._' The twenty-six year old thought as he remembered that malicious haunt, while he also blocked an attack from his oncoming student. By the soft, subtle way the boy breathed, he knew that, already, Sasuke's lungs were displaying the strain. He mentally filed that away and he swung his foot with the intent of tripping his student. It wasn't really a surprise that the Uchiha would have dodged it, but by jumping _into_ the attack wasn't exactly something that he had anticipated. As Sasuke did a back flip, Kakashi reversed his swing and Sasuke jumped towards him, causing the Jounin to bend back with a smirk on his face. '_He's getting better._' Kakashi thought. He wouldn't necessarily say the boy was learning, as he, himself, didn't teach Sasuke that, nor did he know if it was learned from another person. The Jounin grabbed the arm that threw a punch towards him before moving his other leg and successfully flipped Sasuke over, a soft chuckle escaping his lips.

"Hmm, I believe it's time for an afternoon meal." Kakashi spoke before turning around, feeling a hand on the hem of his of his pant legs.

"Once more…" The boy weakly said. That flip had obviously knocked the wind out of Sasuke and Kakashi just smirked again.

"Eat first train later. No buts." Kakashi said before tossing Sasuke over his shoulder.

--

After a few days of training, Kakashi began to frown. He hated how Sasuke continued to resemble the him of the past. That demon just continued to spite him, mock him even, as if telling him that he would never be rid of it, that this time it would control Sasuke. Whenever he looked at Sasuke, he felt as if he was looking at his own shadow. He really didn't want to see what his other life would have been like.

Kakashi wasn't a selfish person by all means; but, he just didn't want to see that. It didn't mean he didn't care for the child's future. It was just perturbing, and that eerie sense of déjà vu that always seems to float off of his student was even more so. Perhaps, yes, Kakashi didn't want Sasuke to live the life that he had (however much the Jounin enjoyed and disliked it) but he wanted Sasuke to make a life for himself; and, not a variation of his own life. Yet, every day felt as if a granule of sand slide through the hourglass, and he didn't know how many days he had left. Just, hopefully he'll rid Sasuke of that demon once and for all before the time drains out.

Hopefully.

* * *

Same as last time: errors or concerns please pm or review

And I'm still in the undecided case on the KakaSasu, ut I doubt it (though I really was tempted to put it in haha) Still dunno where I'm going with this fic just yet... though I might make it a happy-sad ending... Hmm that does sound rather tempting haha. Well We'll see where it goes.

(PS: still looking for beta's, have some offers but I like to broaden my choices first XD)


End file.
